On The Roof
by Faramirlover
Summary: Jack sits on the roof and Ianto joins him. Will become IantoxJack. Hopefully better than the summary suggests. Rated to be safe. I'm not sure what exactly will happen later.
1. Chapter 1

Jack liked being high up. He could watch the people going by, unaware that every day he and the rest of his team were risking their lives to protect them. He liked watching people live normal lives whilst he couldn't.

Jack was for once not watching the people below. Instead he was sat right on the edge of the roof, legs dangling off the edge, head tilted back, watching the clouds whizzing by, pushed by a strong wind.

The hatch in the roof swung open and Ianto's head slid into view. A mug of coffee was held in one hand, Jack's coat in the other.

"I thought you might be a bit cold, Sir," said Ianto, gently placing the mug next Jack's left hand and draping his coat over his shoulders.

"Thanks, Ianto," as Ianto moved back towards the hatch Jack threw out a hand to stop him "why don't you stay and talk to me for a bit?"

"Okay, Sir," Ianto stepped neatly over to the other side of Jack and sat down, swinging his legs gracefully to hang off the edge of the roof "What would you like to talk about."

"Well, firstly, from now on you are going to call me Jack. I'm sick of being Sir. Secondly, Alex called."

"Alex, as in Alex Ridell?"

"Yeah, when you were out dealing with the latest weevil. He asked if you could call him back," Jack glanced at Ianto to check his reaction; it was one of polite interest.

"Oh, right. Did he say what he wanted?"

"When I asked he said it was private. Are you two, you know, together?"

Ianto spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Me and Alex? No. He's not gay. We know each other from when I worked in Torchwood One. He was Harriet Jones' right hand man. I was the one that the government contacted if they needed a favour."

"You really were a big shot back there weren't you?" Jack said, lightly teasing.

"Yes I was. And now I'm just the tea boy," Ianto's tone was as light as Jack's had been but Jack knew how much his own words hurt him.

"Don't be silly. You're so much more than that."

"Huh. Yeah right."

"Yes. It is right!" said Jack determinately "think of it like this. I'm the head. Gwen's the heart. Tosh and Owen are the arms and, if I'm being nice, maybe a bit of the head too. But you, you're… you're…"

"Do let me know if you want to finish that sentence," Ianto joked.

"Hush you! I know what you are. You're the skin."

"Wow! I'm skin. What a lovely analogy, Sir. Would you care to expand or just leave it at that?"

"There's no need to be snarky. I just meant that you hold us all together and that without you we be a mess really."

Ianto's eyes widened almost imperceptibly and he turned sideways to look at him properly.

"Since when was Captain Jack Harkness really a sweetie underneath?" Ianto said, poking Jack gently in the side.

To Ianto's great surprise Jack squirmed away from Ianto's finger with a small but unmistakeable giggle.

"Don't," he murmured, batting Ianto's hand away.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Maybe. But don't you even think about tickling me. I could fire you, you know."

"Hmmm, yes you could, but then you'd all fall apart and be a complete mess. And then aliens will take over the world and it'd be your entire fault for being ticklish."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jack sipped his coffee and Ianto watched the tiny dot like people moving around beneath them. A cold breeze blew across the bay and made Ianto shiver. Almost instantly, Jack was squished right next to him and had thrown one side of his coat over Ianto's shoulders so they were sharing it.

"It's cold out here," he said "you always need to bring a coat."

"I think you'll find that I'm the one that brought a coat."

"And then, like an idiot, you gave it to me," Jack proclaimed smugly.

"If you're going to be silly then I'm going back in," said Ianto, shrugging off Jack's coat and shifting his arms round so he could clamber to his feet.

"Now who's being silly? You're going to stay right here and talk to me," Jack said, looping an arm round Ianto's waist and pinning him to his side.

Ianto squirmed for a moment before giving into the inevitable and relaxing in Jack's grip.

"Now there's something that has piqued my interest," Jack continued, as though Ianto hadn't tried to leave "you said that Alex isn't gay. You didn't say that you aren't. Are you?"

"You read way too much into things, Sir," said Ianto shifting uncomfortably before somehow managing to slip out of Jack's grasp and stand up.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned, reaching out a hand to try and take Ianto's.

"Don't, Sir, just don't."

Before Jack could say another word Ianto was across the roof and though the hatch.

Sighing and wondering what he had done wrong, Jack turned back to watching the clouds.

OOOOOO

A/N: It's so long since I wrote anything Torchwoody. I'm sorry if you don't like this. I'll try and write more soon. Any suggestions about what people want to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so so sorry about how long this took. I'm a very stupid person. Feel free to tell me this in reviews. This is for my Ali even though I don't know if she reads this. I hope you like it babe if you do read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

OOOOOO

Ianto ran, ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. Past Gwen chatting happily on her mobile to Rhys, past Tosh tapping away on her computer, past Owen who stared at him in shock, through the rolling door and out of the fake tourist information office. He stood for a few seconds breathing heavily, head spinning, blood pumping. Glancing up, he could see Jack's outline on the building above him. Jack didn't seem to notice him but even the sight of him sat there made Ianto want to run even further. Not wanting to look completely insane by running all the way through Cardiff, he pulled out his keys and hurried to his car. Slipping inside, he shut himself off from the world, waiting for his heart to calm down before driving home.

OOOOOO

When Ianto got home, he flung himself into his shower and tried to empty his mind of all thoughts about Jack but as hard as he tried, it wouldn't happen. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Jack's face gazing at him, smiling his best flirty smile.

"No," Ianto growled, thumping a fist against the wall "this isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm not supposed to be gay! I'm not supposed to want Jack! I'm not supposed to love him. I'm not supposed to… I'm not meant to… I don't want to…"

His anger dissolved into tears and he slid down the shower wall, sobbing his heart out. He felt as though the whole of the world was conspiring against him. Jack Harkness was the worst candidate in the world for crush material and he'd gone and fallen in love with him. He felt so stupid. It took the shower going freezing cold to make him stop crying. Swearing darkly in welsh he turned the water off, pulled himself out of the shower and wrapped himself up in his favourite fluffy towel.

He emerged from his bedroom a minute later, hair standing up all over the place, dressed in clean jeans and a top that declared 'Come over to the dark side… we have chocolate'. Heading into the kitchen he flicked the kettle on and leant against the counter, waiting for something to happen.

Ianto wasn't surprised when, five minutes after he got out of the shower, his phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked, flipping it open, praying that it wasn't Jack.

"Ianto?" Gwen's voice asked.

"Yes, Gwen?" he asked, running a hand tiredly through his hair making it stand up even more.

"We were wondering why you ran off."

There was a scrabbling sound and then a new voice came down the line.

"What Gwen means is, why the hell did you run off? Jack won't tell us what happened and I need coffee!"

Ianto allowed himself a small smile. Trust Owen to make everything about himself.

"I'm sure you can go to Starbucks by yourself Owen, because if I find you've touched my coffee machine, I'll kill you," Owen gave a strangled sort of cough "put Gwen back on."

There was a few seconds silence as the phone was passed back.

"Well?" Gwen asked but in a kind way.

"I don't really know, Gwen. It's just I couldn't be near Jack any longer. He's driving me insane."

"Okay. Then I'd better warn you. About ten minutes ago Jack came down off the roof, grabbed the SUV keys and left. My best guess is he's headed your way and you've got about five minutes to escape."

"Thanks but I'd better stay and face the music. I've never skived off work before. I wonder what sort of punishment I'll get," he said, causing Gwen to laugh lightly.

"Okay," Ianto could almost feel Gwen's patented encouraging smile "good luck."

"Thanks. And make sure Owen cleans the kitchen up. I'm sure it looks like a bomb's hit it by now."

Laying his mobile back on the kitchen table, he glanced at his watch and estimated Jack would be there in about three minutes. He turned the kettle back on again and waited for Jack to arrive.

"Care to explain why you left without saying anything?" Jack demanded the second Ianto opened his front door.

Ianto didn't reply but instead held out a mug of coffee which Jack reflexively took. As soon as the mug was out of his hands, Ianto turned away from Jack and led the way back to the kitchen. Jack followed looking slightly stunned, sipping on his coffee.

When Jack spoke again it was with a much calmer voice.

"So, wanna tell me why you ran away?"

"I ran away from you," Ianto said truthfully, surprising himself by how honest he was being.

"Why?" Jack asked, putting his coffee to one side and fixing Ianto with a piercing stare.

"Because I was scared. You made me realise something that I didn't want to believe."

There was silence as Jack looked confused and Ianto didn't know how to go on.

"You… you asked if I was gay. Well, I am. But I didn't know and you made me figure out I am and… and you made me realise that I'm in love… Oh, fuck it. You made me realise that I'm in love with you and it scared me shitless."

Ianto let out a little sigh of relief as he finished his speech and slumped slightly against the kitchen counter. Not daring to look at Jack, he instead focussed on his shoes, waiting for some sort of reaction. When he got it, it wasn't quite what he was expecting.

A finger hooked under his chin made him look up and when he did he found himself looking into Jack's baby blue eyes.

"Next time, don't run away," Jack said, before gently kissing him on the lips.

As Jack led him backwards towards the bedroom, all Ianto could think was that being gay wasn't too bad at all.

OOOOOO

A/N: Grrr. I totally hated that. The ending was so stupid but I couldn't think what else to put. Oh well, wanna tell me what you thought?


End file.
